The Invitation
by lightwarai
Summary: Nancy's Heart Universe Oneshot fic for Callie.


**This takes place in the "Nancy's Heart, the Greatest Mystery" universe, and actually, after "Nancy's Heart." Come to think of it, about the time "Almost Perfect" occurs. I hope you enjoy! (Yes, it's short. I'm working on other fics at the same time!)**

Nancy's Heart: Universe

The Invitation

Callie Shaw shrugged out of her navy blazer and kicked off her matching heels. She rolled her shoulders in an effort to rid herself of the tension from the day. She dropped her keys on the kitchen counter where she had set her purse and briefcase.

Next to her briefcase laid the day's mail. She sifted through junk mail, magazines, and bills. There, in the middle of the stack, was a white envelope, the type announcing a graduation or an engagement or marriage. She tossed it back onto the counter, deciding it could wait.

There was an important matter that needed her attention first. Brent Miller, her almost-boyfriend, had left a message on her cell phone. "Call me," was the brief message. Callie laughed at the message. Typical Brent. He hated leaving messages for people. But in person, he was extremely animated.

She had met Brent one afternoon, about a year and a half ago, in the gym she frequented. She was taking a break from a strenuous exercise routine that her personal coach had instructed her in. Sweat had beaded on her forehead, and was slowly trailing down her lean, tanned face. Her manicured nails lightly drummed on the Styrofoam cup she held.

Brent, a young man about five feet, eleven inches stepped up to the cooler and poured himself a cup of water. He glanced at her, his mouth curving into a smile. She had smiled back. With short, almost shaved, brown hair, and green eyes, he was incredibly attractive. He wasn't skinny, but not overly-buff. He had a boyish smile that intrigued her.

They rested together, talking about the gym, and somehow, they hit it off. Callie couldn't even remember the conversation they had. And now, they were best friends. They dated, though not exclusively. Brent had a date or two with other women, but they never seemed to be anything serious. Callie went on a few dates herself, but she always found herself spending time with Brent.

They shared some of the same hobbies, particularly cooking. Whether watching movies, trying out a new recipe together, going shopping, or walking his dog, it was always something she looked forward to.

Yes, she thought. "Almost boyfriend" was the best phrase she could come up with.

She plopped down on the sofa in her small, but neat, apartment. The paycheck from her job as an accounts specialist was quite generous for a single woman. But dealing with money on a daily basis had taught her to not live above her means. She was saving money for a house some day. Perhaps settle down with a husband, have some kids, the American dream.

Callie tossed her blonde hair over her shoulders and dialed Brent's number. Brent picked up almost immediately.

"Hey, Cal! Listen to this! I've just rented this great movie and you have to come watch it with me tonight. Oh! And I found a recipe for turkey crepes. We really need to try this out! Good for a cold day!" Brent stopped and took a deep breath. "What do you think? Are you free tonight?"

Callie smiled to herself. "Yes, I'm free. I can be there by six," she said, glancing at the clock. That gave her 45 minutes to check messages, email, and change clothes.

"See you then!" Brent abruptly hung up.

"That guy doesn't beat around the bush," Callie murmured to herself as she headed to her small bedroom to change clothes.

After donning jeans and a Bayport University t-shirt, she checked her email. She smiled as she quickly skimmed Vanessa Bender's email. Vanessa always wrote, and in great detail, about her dates with Joe. In that way, Vanessa reminded her of Iola Morton. Callie missed her best friend, who had been killed during high school in a bomb meant for Frank and Joe Hardy. She shook her head, trying to chase away the sadness the memory brought.

There were a few more emails from her mother and friends. She finished up and shut down her laptop. She checked the answering machine. No messages. The last thing was the mail.

She picked the white envelope up and glanced at the front. Her name and address were written in neat, precise handwriting. Opening up, there was a second address, with her name in perfect calligraphy. Inside the last was a card. Opening it up, she smiled. So Frank Hardy and Nancy Drew were getting married in six weeks.

Callie thought about her two friends as she took her shoes and blazer back into the bedroom and hung them up. She and Frank had dated all through high school, and then some. They eventually came to a point in their relationship where they decided, mutually, they were better at being friends than at dating. They had plenty of fun together and always enjoyed the other's company. But they drifted apart romantically.

She glanced at a photo on her dresser. It had been taken about a year ago, when Nancy was in town, visiting Frank. Frank, Nancy, Joe, Vanessa, Callie, and Brent were forming a human pyramid. She and Frank had remained good friends, and she really liked Nancy.

Well, that wasn't the complete truth. In the beginning, while she and Frank were still dating, Callie didn't appreciate the important role Nancy played in Frank's life. They had never met, but the way Frank and Joe would talk about the latest case they had solved with Nancy, always ignited jealousy in her. But as her relationship with Frank changed, so did her feelings towards Nancy.

Especially when she realized Frank had become interested in Nancy as more than a friend. She had always wondered if there was more to their "relationship" while she was dating Frank. But now, she realized, it didn't matter anymore.

Whenever Nancy was in town, Callie made it a point to at least go see her, even if only for a few minutes. She liked Nancy now, and both young women had fun hanging out.

Nancy and Frank were happy, and Callie was happy. Both for them and for herself.

She enjoyed being single, but enjoyed the time she and Brent spent together. Maybe they were meant only for friendship, or maybe more. She didn't care right now. She was happy.

She glanced at the invitation, still in her hand. She supposed she should go ahead and send the RSVP card back. "Maybe Brent would like to go," she wondered aloud as she headed to the front door.

_NDHB NDHB NDHB NDHB_

**Short, sweet, and to the point. I used to hate Callie's character, but I really like her now. I think she's a bit more mellow that most writers give her credit for. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **


End file.
